finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy V: Original Sound Version
Final Fantasy V: Original Sound Version is the complete soundtrack of Final Fantasy V. Because the game was not released outside of Japan until the PlayStation version was produced, the soundtrack was virtually unknown in the music industry until the release of Final Fantasy V Anthology. During production, Final Fantasy V was originally designed to include more than a hundred different themes. Nobuo Uematsu felt the number would make the album unpurchasable for the children in the audience, as it would require a two-disc release, and cut down the track list to 50 tunes. The soundtrack was nevertheless released as a two-disc set. Reception for the soundtrack was lukewarm, with some critics stating that the album did not live up to Final Fantasy IV's soundtrack. Despite this, some of its themes became popular among the Final Fantasy community, such as "Clash on the Big Bridge" and "Dear Friends". Final Fantasy V's music produced two arranged compilations: Final Fantasy V: Dear Friends, and the respective Piano Collections album. Track List Note: English titles are taken from the Music Player included in Final Fantasy V Advance Disc 1 1. ファイナルファンタジーV メインテーマ (Fainaru Fantajī Faibu Mein Tēma) "Main Theme of Final Fantasy V" - 2:37 :Played in the Super Nintendo Opening sequence. 2. オープニング (Ōpuningu) "Opening Theme" - 4:30 :Played during the game introduction. 3. 4つの心 (Yottsu no Kokoro) "Four Hearts" - 1:44 :Overworld theme of the First World. 4. 急げ!急げ!! (Isoge! Isoge!!) "Hurry! Hurry!!" - 0:44 :Played during tight situations. 5. レナのテーマ (Rena no Tēma) "Reina's Theme" - 1:58 6. ダンジョン (Danjon) "Dungeon" - 2:31 :Played while the party visits some dungeons, such as the Pirates' Hideout or Underground Waterway. 7. バトル1 (Batoru 1) "Battle 1" - 1:14 :Played during Random Encounters. 8. 勝利のファンファーレ (Shōri no Fanfāre) "Victory Fanfare" - 0:44 :Played whenever the player wins a battle. 9. レクイエム (Rekuiemu) "Requiem" - 0:28 :Plays whenever the player loses a battle. 10. おれたちゃ海賊 (Oretacha Kaizoku) "Pirates Ahoy" - 2:07 :Played when the party reaches the Pirate Base. 11. 街のテーマ (Machi no Tēma) "Town Theme" - 2:19 :Played while the party visits some towns, such as Tule. 12. おやすみなさい (Oyasuminasai) "Good Night" - 0:07 :Played when the party rests at an Inn. 13. 封印されしもの (Fūinsareshi Mono) "Sealed Away" - 1:48 :Played when the party visits temples or shrines, such as the Wind Shrine, the Walse Tower or the Sealed Castle. 14. 呪いの地 (Noroi no Chi) "Cursed Lands" - 1:55 :Played when the party visits the Ship Graveyard. 15. 幻惑されて (Genwakusarete) "Deception" - 1:18 :Played when the party encounters Siren. 16. ハーヴェスト (Hāvesuto) "Harvest" - 1:46 :Played when the party visits some towns, such as Carwen or Crescent 17. 銀嶺を行く(Ginrei o Iku) "To the North Mountain" - 1:57 :Played when the party climbs the North Mountain or the Drakenvale. 18. 危機一髪! (Kiki Ippatsu!) "Close Call" - 1:22 :Played during tight situations when a villain is present. 19. バトル2 (Batoru 2) "Battle 2" - 2:30 :Played during generic boss battles. 20. 大いなる翼を広げ (Ōinaru Tsubasa o Hiroge) "Spreading Grand Wings" - 1:49 :Played when the party rides the Wind Drake. 21. 王家の宮殿 (Ōke no Kyūden) "Royal Palace" - 1:40 :Played whenever the party visits a castle. 22. 火力船 (Karyokusen) "Fire Ship" - 1:40 :Played when the party enters the Fire-Powered Ship 23. 脱線! (Dassen!) "Run!" - 0:51 :Played when the party retreats from the burning Karnak Castle. 24. 離愁 (Rishū) "Sorrows of Parting" - 2:37 25. 古代図書館 (Kodai Toshokan) "Library of Ancients" - 2:36 :Played when the party explores the Library of the Ancients. 26. 回想 (Kaisō) "Reminiscence" - 1:37 :Played during the cutscene involving Lenna and Faris at Castle Tycoon and during the persuit at Gohn. 27. ムジカ・マキーナ (Mujika Makīna) "Musica Machina" - 1:49 :Played when the player visits the Ronka Ruins or the Catapult. 28. いつの日かきっと (Itsu no Hi ka Kitto) "The Day Will Come" - 1:53 29. ん? (N?) "What?" - 0:54 :Played when the party visits the Chocobo Forest. 30. マンボ・デ・チョコボ (Manbo de Chokobo) "Mambo de Chocobo" - 1:12 :Played when the party rides the Black Chocobo. 31. はるかなる故郷 (Haruka Naru Furusato) "Home, Sweet Home" - 2:42 :Played when the party visits Lix. 32. 想い出のオルゴール (Omoide no Orugōru) "Music Box" - 1:50 :Played when Bartz listens to his mother's music box. 33. 飛空艇 (Tokūtei) "The Airship" - 2:03 :Played when the played rides the Airship. 34. 覇王エクスデス (Haō Ekusudesu) "The Evil Lord X-Death" - 2:24 :Played during any cutscenes involving Exdeath. Disc 2 1. エクスデスの城 (Ekusudesu no Shiro) "X-Death's Castle" - 2:23 :Played when the party visits Castle Exdeath. 2. 暁の戦士 (Akatsuki no Senshi) "The Dawn Warriors" - 2:16 :Played when the party reaches Xezat's Fleet and during Bal's attack on Castle Exdeath. 3. ビッグブリッヂの死闘 (Biggu Burijji no Shitō) "Battle at the Big Bridge" - 2:29 :Played in all battles against Gilgamesh, bar the first one. 4. 未知なる大地 (Michi Naru Daichi) "Unknown Lands" - 2:24 :Overworld theme of Galuf's World 5. モーグリのテーマ (Mōguri no Tēma) "Moogles' Theme" - 1:29 :Played when the party visits the Moogle Village 6. 暁の城 (Akatsuki no Shiro) "The Castle of Dawn" - 2:04 :Played when the player visits the Castle of Bal. 7. 深い碧の果てに (Fukai Heki no Hate ni) "Beyond the Deep Blue Sea" - 1:46 :Overworld theme of the underwater. 8. 大森林の伝説 (Dai Shinrin no Densetsu) "Legend of the Deep Forest" - 2:37 :Played when the party visits the Great Forest of Moore 9. タイクーン円舞曲ヘ長調 (Taikūn Embukyoku e Chōchō) "Tycoon Waltz" - 2:16 :Played during the ball at Castle Tycoon. 10. ボコのテーマ (Boko no Tēma) "Boko's Theme" - 1:14 :Played whenever the party rides Boco. 11. 新しき世界 (Atarashiki Sekai) "A New World" - 2:15 :Overworld theme of the Merged World. 12. 封印の書 (Fūin no Sho) "Sealed Book" - 1:49 :Played during the cutscene at the Library of the Ancients when the Sealed Tome is read, and when the party visits a tablet chamber or the inner chamber of the Sealed Castle. 13. 古き土の眠り (Furuki Tsuchi no Nemuri) "Slumber of Ancient Earth" - 2:29 :Played at the Pyramid of Moore. 14. 虚空への前奏曲 (Kokū e no Zensōkyoku) "Prelude to the Void" - 3:57 :Played when the party walks through the Interdimensional Rift. 15. 光を求めて (Hikari o Motomete) "In Search of Light" - 1:40 :Played during the last floor of the Interdimensional Rift. 16. 決戦 (Kessen) "The Decisive Battle" - 4:26 :Played during any battle against Exdeath. 17. 最後の闘い (Saigo no Tatakai) "The Final Battle" - 4:04 :Played during the battle against Neo Exdeath. 18. 静寂の彼方 (Seijaku no Kanata) "The Silent Beyond" - 5:42 :Played during the ending scene. 19. 親愛なる友へ (Shin'ai Naru Tomo e) "Dear Friends" - 4:02 :Played during the ending scene. 20. ファイナルファンタジー (Fainaru Fantajī) "Final Fantasy" - 3:33 21. エンドタイトル (Endo Taitoru) "Ending Theme" - 8:16 :Played during the credit roll. 22. プレリュード (Pureryūdo) "The Prelude" - 1:46 :Played after the credit roll and in the Final Fantasy V Advance main menu. 23. ファンファーレ1 (Fanfāre 1) "Fanfare 1" - 0:08 :Played when the party obtains a key item. 24. ファンファーレ2 (Fanfāre 2) "Fanfare 2" - 0:12 25. あたしは踊り子 (Atashi wa Odoriko) "I'm a Dancer" - 0:16 :Plays when Bartz approaches any group of Dancers for a "private dance". 26. ピアノのおけいこ1 (Piano no Okeiko 1) "Piano Lesson 1" - 0:12 :Plays during the first time Bartz plays a new piano. 27. ピアノのおけいこ2 (Piano no Okeiko 2) "Piano Lesson 2" - 0:13 :Plays during the second time Bartz plays a new piano. 28. ピアノのおけいこ3 (Piano no Okeiko 3) "Piano Lesson 3" - 0:13 :Plays during the third time Bartz plays a new piano. 29. ピアノのおけいこ4 (Piano no Okeiko 4) "Piano Lesson 4" - 0:27 :Plays during the fourth time Bartz plays a new piano. 30. ピアノのおけいこ5 (Piano no Okeiko 5) "Piano Lesson 5" - 0:08 :Plays during the fifth time Bartz plays a new piano. 31. ピアノのおけいこ6 (Piano no Okeiko 6) "Piano Lesson 6" - 0:09 :Plays during the sixth time Bartz plays a new piano. 32. ピアノのおけいこ7 (Piano no Okeiko 7) "Piano Lesson 7" - 0:08 :Plays during the seventh time Bartz plays a new piano. 33. ピアノのおけいこ8 (Piano no Okeiko 8) "Piano Lesson 8" - 0:13 :Plays when Bartz plays a new piano the last time before acquiring mastership. Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/37 VGMdb - Final Fantasy V Original Sound Version] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/4020 VGMdb - Final Fantasy V Original Sound Version (reprint)] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/4019 VGMdb - Final Fantasy V Original Sound Version (reprint)] Category: Final Fantasy V Soundtracks Original 05